Elemental
by whispersinthemoonlight
Summary: Kiran and Ariana are the rulers of the magical and human realm. They are also never aging seventeen year old beauties. What will happen when they run into the Cullens? Also, who is after their throne? More explanation inside!Rated M just to be safe.
1. Author's note

An Hey guys this is my first fanfic so bear with me for a while

**An Hey guys this is my first fanfic so bear with me for a while. The story set up is kinda confusing so im including this part to explain **

Okay, so to work with my story, Alice is no longer mates with Jasper. They are just like brother and sister. Also, Bella does not exist. Edward has not met her and never will meet her in my story. This takes place in present time. Thanks for understanding!


	2. Chapter 1

AN Here's chapter one

**AN Here's chapter one! I hope you like it!!**

**-Haley **

**Kiran's POV**

" I still don't see why Whittaker suggested we move here. Just because it's basically the epicenter of magical activity doesn't mean we need to leave our comfy, _large_, home in Tuscany." I said, while lifting two of my suitcases out of my car.

"Kiran, you know he wouldn't have sent us here unless something important is going to happen. He's our advisor to the throne, he knows best." My twin sister, Ariana, replied knowingly. She has always trusted him more than I have. Well, she's trusted everyone more than I ever have.

Setting the last of my bags by our winding staircase, I looked around the front hall of our house, well, more like mansion. It really wasn't that bad.

"Well I don't care, Forks is too freaking green Ariana! And there's nothing exciting to do." All my whining was a last ditch effort to get her to move back to Tuscany. I would do anything to get back to our home.

" Oh, you know we could always fly, run, or blink somewhere anytime we get bored" Always the optimist , my sister is, always the optimist.

"Yeah whatever" I resigned. It looked like we were staying and there was nothing I could do to persuade Ariana otherwise.

**Ariana POV**

I really didn't think it was that bad here in Forks. Tiny, yes, but really pretty. Plus, our house was amazing. It was smaller that our other one but still incredibly large, and we could fly anywhere we wished. You see, we have wings we can extract from ourselves. It's part of our powers. We are the Elemental Goddesses. We rule both the magical and human world. Of course, the humans never know but we do keep an eye on them. Quite troublesome species they are, We are here in Forks because our advisor, Whittaker, has detected a lot of magical activity here. It's our job to figure out if it evil or not.

" Oh come on, Kiran, you're going to love this place! It's almost always raining which is good for me and we lived in a sunny place last time. It's my turn to have the best weather."

Let's just say Kiran was less than ecstatic to come here. She's always been one for the sun Though that makes sense since she is the Goddess of fire, light, day, and usually danger. As a child she was always getting into trouble, whether it was flinging clumps of dirt at me when we were 3 or blowtorching my homework when we were 11.

"Woo fricken hoo Ariana, you know what? I'm going to go outside to practice my energy balls for a while, let out this anger on someone other than you."

" 'Kay Kiran, just don't get hurt again pleace. It takes me a while to recover after healing someone." I sighed, commanded my shadow to pick up my bags, and headed off to my room.

**Kiran POV**

As I traipsed out, I couldn't help but envy my sister. She was always so calm, never worried about anything. Yes, I had to looks. My thick black hair cascaded down to my middle back in loose curls, fire-enging red highlights tosses in. It was part of our goddess showing. Luckily humans thought it was of choice. I had the dark complected skin and big green eyes with full lips. I rised above the top models, though most said I put my looks to shame with my "rock" style. Ariana, however, had that fairy-like, ethereal look to her. Every time you looked at her, you wondered if this was a dream or that fairies were real. While I had black hair, hers was white, down to her shoulders in layer with light turquoise highlights. Her skin was pale yet she had the most striking aquamarine eyes you'll ever see. But she was also the sweet one, always ending the fights, saying sorry. I threw some energy balls in rage. To the human eye, we were perhaps the most beautiful seventeen year old girls to walk this planet. Ha! Little did they know that we had basically ended World War Three before its began. Blinking out of my trance, I looked around to see that it was dusk. My element was ending. Slowly, I turned to go inside, to go apologize to my baby sister.

The next morning, I woke to find my sisters eating cereal in the kitchen. Grabbing some orange juice I said, " Hey you wanna check out the area for all the supposed evil this afternoon?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do… except shopping haha. You're cheery this morning." She looked out the window, " Ah, it's sunny."

"Oh gee thanks sis. No I thought about what you said yesterday and I'm accepting Forks, all the greenness," I motioned around with my hands, " and the danger we are apparently in." I personally thought we were in no danger, but I needed to suck up to Ariana today.

" Great! 'Kay I will meat you outside in an hour." Ariana said, as she washed out the cereal bowl. " Gotta look good in case we meet people!" She winked at me like she knew something. Which she didn't but still.

I ran upstairs to get ready, just in case we actually did find something. Keeping my hair down, I put on my usual smoky eye make up, dark wash jeans, a bright orange cami, a fitted and cropped gray studded blazer, and finished off with my good old knee high heel boots. Then, once I was all ready to go, I began to extract my wings. Slowly, I saw the sunset reds, oranges and pinks faded together on my wings. Looking at the clock, I saw I was 5 minutes late. Uh oh. I imagined my self outside the front door and appeared outside in a burst of light. My sister was waiting for me, tapping her foot in annoyance. She was wearing tan suede ankle books, light skinny jeans, with a long sleeve tight sapphire blue shirt that showed about an inch of her stomach. Wow, I thought, she does know something. "Well don't you look snazzy." I teased her.

" I should say the same thing about you, sis. Hold on, let me open my wings." She was much quicker and instantly I saw the different hues of blue of her wings. " Okay I', ready"

We took three steps off the porch and flew off to survey our surroundings.

**Like it? Review if you do and even if you don't. I like criticism. The next chapter should be up in a couple of hours. **

**HUGS AND KISSES!- Haley **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up

**Chapter two is up! Oh I forgot this on the last chapter but I do NOT own any of the twilight characters that appear in my story. : I do however own Ariana, Kiran, and any other characters that appear.**

**Ariana POV**

We first headed north searching for witches, fairies, anything supernatural, really. Finally about 10 miles south of us, we started to smell vampire essence. I looked at my sister knowing what she was going to say.

" Just don't Kiran, not right now."

" What?" She asked too innocently, " I wasn'ted going to say anything."

"Mmhmm yeah right." Vampires were, shall we say, a touchy subject for me. My first love was one… He broke my heart.

The scent was getting stronger and finally overpowering as we entered a clearing holding a huge white mansion.

"Now why can't we have this house?" I heard Kiran mutter under her breathe. I chuckled, knowing hse would never be satisfied.

Just then, a coven of seven vampires walked out. What?! _Seven vampires??_ That was unheard of!

" I think we found our magic source." I whispered quietly to my sister. She looked over and nodded a huge smirk on her face. Uh oh, what was she thinking? Dismissing the thought, I lowered to the ground, pulled my wings in and greeted them.

" Hello, I am Ariana and this is my sister, Kiran." I said, pointing to Kiran, who at the moment was fiddling coollyly with her hair and pulling her wings in. " We are the Elemental Goddesses."

One of the vampires, a blonde edgy looking boy doubled over in laughter.

" Come on, the 'Elemental Goddesses' ?? What a stupid name. Now seriously who are you?" The young vampire said in between laughing fits. The other six vampires were looking at him with faces that varied between embarrassment and horror.

Uh oh, wrong move I though as I saw Kiran's face clouding up in anger and annoyance. She despised people like that. I was afraid for his well being now.

**Kiran's POV**

The nerve of that asshole! _Laughing_ at us, we could kill him in a nano-second, and he was laughing at us. My easily-angered temper flared and instantly I was in front of his face in a flash of light. I created a tongue of fire that pushed him back against the wall of the house, not burning him, but pinning him back and singing his clothes.

" Don't you ever laugh at us again little boy" I spat at him, a look of pure hatred in both of our eyes. I could tell he didn't like being shown up.

"Kiran, let the guy go, we don't need another war on our hands." Ariana said like this happened every day. Reluctantly, I let him go, flashing back next to my sister. I rolled my eyes at her.

" Geez mom, way to ruin all my fun. I wasn't gonna kill him… yet." She looked at me, her eyes filled with pure annoyance.

"Sorry Kiran but not everyone can act like a two year old all the time." She shot back, the words dripping with sarcasm. " Anyway, sorry for my sister's rude attitude but your son? was kinda asking for it." Ariana was speaking to the oldest looking one, which was saying a lot. He looked to be in his late 20s with blonde hair and golden eyes. Hmm funny, vampires didn't have golden eyes.

"It's quite alright your highnesses, Jasper was being very rude. You will have to forgive my family. Only I know of you two and thought you were a myth."

" Yeah whatever, we will refresh your mind and enlighten your familmy, I said, still slightly annoyed. "We are the elemental goddesses. We rule your realm and the human realm. My sister and I are perhaps the most powerful magical creatures on this planet. Got that so far?" I pointed looked to the blonde one, Jasper was his name. All I got were nods. My sisters continued for me.

" I am the Goddess of all things of night, air, water, and darkness. No I am not evil, but I have power over those such as controlling shadows, water, the weather, air, invisibility, and nightfall is my strongest hour. My sister over here is obviously my opposite."

" Yeah, I'm the Goddess of day, fire, earth, light, and the sun. My temper follows suit." I laughed at that. " I can shoot energy balls, control and create fire, control earth plants, and animals and control the sunlight. I will sure as hell kick your ass in the day if you piss me off."

" Wow Kiran way to sound like a bitch." I heard my sister whisper .

A female standing next to the older one began to introduce the group. "Hello, I am Esme and this is Carlisle. I am his mate" she said the last part slightly wary. " This is Alice," she pointed to a short pixie girl with short black hair. Hmm odd she was smiling at me and Ariana like we were best friends. " I assume you've already met Jasper here." She then pointed to the kid who laughed at me. His face filled with anger as I'm sure mine did.

**Ariana POV **

Kiran's face immediately pulled into a snarl at the mention of Jasper. Esme, however, didn't seem to notice it and went down the line.

" This is Rosalie and Emmett. They are mates." I looked at one huge muscled vampire and a super curvy gorgeous one. Whoa. Rosalie rivaled even Kiran's looks. Finally Esme pointed to the most gorgeous one. His name was Edward. He smiled politely and instantly I melted. He was a god. Artsy looking with messy bronze hair. " Would you like to come it? I'm sure we have a lot of question for each other." Esme spoke again.

" Yeah, that sounds great!" I said at the exact time Kiran coolly stated, "No, but thanks." I glared at her and walked towards Esme. I knew my sister had better manners than that.

We walked into their lovely house and I taken aback by the interior. It was unusually open and airy. Apparently, my face showed the surprise because Edward quietly told me, " This is the one palce we can be ourselves."

I seriously thought I was going to faint. His voice was so velvety and irrisistable. I tried to control myself and gave him a weak smile.

We all walked into the living room where a piano sat. Too shy to ask who plays it, I sat down on a large sofa next to my sister. She was still glaring at Jasper and he was doing likewise.

" Kiran, seriously, let it go." I whispered to her so that only us two heard.

"Shut up he's an ass and you know it." Was the lovely reply I got from her.

Suddenly I felt very comfortable. Hmm odd. And then a thought came to me.

"So do any of you have powers?" I asked thought I was sure some did.

"Why yes," Carlisle said, a little surprised, " Edward can read minds, though apparently you two are blocked from him, Jasper can read and control emotions, and Alice has visions.

"Oh that's… interesting" Thank god Edward couldn't read our minds! I have no idea what he would think of me if he heard my mind.

"How long are you here for?" Esme asked curiously.

"Well we don't know, it could be for a few days or it could be for a few centuries." Kiran answered, again not very nicely. I shot her a disapproving look. She gave me a look like What?

"Yes we are living about 10 miles north of here. It's blocked to humans of course but magical beings are always allowed" This I added mostly for Edward benefit.

Finally tiny little Alice butted in. Her face had held an intense amount of excitement on it and I was slightly scared.

"Ooo, do any of you like to shop?" Me and Kiran looked at each other. We didn't hate it.

" We can.. tolerate it. Kiran said. Alice's eyes got huge and she ran over to hug us.

"Oh, I can just tell we are going to be best friends. You know, I saw it." She added the last part with a wink.

I looked outside, it was already dusk. Wow, we had been out here for a while. Um, Kiran, it looks like we had better go. Soon."

"Oh my god. Yes. Sorry but we have to go.

"Good bye everyone, we will see you soon!" I added for good measure. We sprinted out to the edge of the clearing let our wings out and flew hyome. Right as we entered the door, my sister collapsed to the floor.

**Haha a little tiny cliffie there but I think chapter three will be up either tomorrow or later today. Review if you like it so far!**

**HUGS AND KISSES- Haley**


End file.
